Ang Pagkakasalubong ng Dalawang Puso
by Emethyst
Summary: Who would have thought that Syaoran was bound to meet the old Sakura? But there's a catch, the old Sakura orignated from a different world! How would both persons react? 'Don't mind the lousy summary'


**A/N: **_This is my first Tsubasa Chronicle x Cardcaptor Sakura Crossover (and also my first work in ffdotnet). Though I'm not a big fan of the latter, the former quite intrigued me and this is the product of its influence. _

_Anyone who doesn't understand the meaning of the title, it means "Intersection of two Hearts"; the title's written in Filipino language (obviously, you know what country I am from...)_

_Well, hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_-ahem-_ I do not, and will never will, own these two great animes. They only belong to the ultimate **CLAMP**. _waahh... na no da!_

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Pagdating sa Panibagong Mundo **

* * *

Their mission at the previous world ended but still, the quest for the lost feathers continues... 

Traveling into the dimensional path, the group compressed within a certain space to avoid splitting up. As usual, the white manjuu wiggled _and_ giggled together with Fai's accompaniment while the samurai just floated within the area's pace, ignoring the two's ritual of bickering him.

The princess, still not capable of adjusting herself to the scenery dug her fingers into Syaoran's, telling him not to let go. With delight, the warrior took on that cue and followed her request. He could see the scared face of his beloved.

"Sakura-hime, please rest assured. I am by your side"

"Arigatou, Syaoran-kun" she returned his kindness with a faint but sincere smile.

The ambiance relaxed like that until the white manjuu sensed a mysterious wave beyond them.

At the same time, his eyes opened and the white bouncy being said the word 'Mekyo!' The team was alerted by the creature's warning; it only meant that a very strong aura was trailed down.

It could only mean two things for them: one—It might be Sakura-hime's feather (which would delight the party of men, a woman _and_ the cute manjuu) or two—It might be a powerful force lurking to attack them.

"Syaoran, please be careful" she heartily clutched her partner's hand and tightened the grip.

But it was not only the manjuu who sensed something brewing. Sakura-hime noticed a vibrant light emitted onto the farther north.

She tried to speak out her observations but an oni crashed the party, delaying their entrance to the next world…

* * *

The yellowish globe was suspended in the heavens and together with the dancing breeze, caressing the rim of the leaves. It brought a chilly ambiance to the group of people at the Japanese torii. 

With a flick of the hand, the key pendant of her necklace stretched out and transformed into a wand adorned with two wings at both sides and a bright yellow star at the center.

She chanted with all her might to perform the capturing of the card. Soon, the pink-dashed tool engulfed the elemental power and slowly, the ethereal substance of it resembled the frame of a card and turned into the tarot form.

Having successfully done her job, she gleamed at her best friend with much glee. In return, her buddy, holding a video camera in hand, did the same thing in response.

"Saa! Let's go home, Sakura!" a cutesy flying creature fluttering with white wings approached the card master.

"You're right, Kero. It's getting late by the minute" she wavered her tool into a pendant once again and pulled her costume sleeve downward to reveal a wrist watch. It was already past eleven o'clock and they still have their classes tomorrow. Well, at least they're right in for a summer vacation. With that in thought, Tomoyo looked forward in making a dozen set of costumes for her card-capturing pal.

Thousands of cherry blossoms constantly fall out of the gigantic tree, decorating the place with pink resemblance. They were about to ditch the place when Sakura remembered that she should write her name first as the card captor. Her two companions agreed in unison as she wrote the first two letters of her name with a lavender pen when all of the sudden, a powerful gust of wind pushed the tarot away from its capturer and glided through the blank atmosphere.

"Aiyaa!" was the scream of the former guardian of Clow Cards as they ran through the area, tracking down the item.

Hurled in an immense motion, the card flew in the accordance of the wind current's direction past the old sakura tree and fleeting into the inner greenery.

Their feet struggled to the ground and they panted, exhausted and can barely lift a finger

"Sakura no baka!" his white fluffy wings fluttered and he was suspended onto the air, hands firmly placed onto the hips and mouth blabbering all the blame to the poor girl.

The said adolescent poked her comrade's head and repaid his 'little' tip with a loud groan. Sick and tired of hearing his complaints, both her gloved hands covered complete her ears which prevented her hearing of Keroberos' yanking this and that.

"Ah! Sakura-chan!" dear Tomoyo squealed as she found a trail of dashing cherry blossom petals scattered across the left rugged path.

All agreed to pursue the newly found path and led them into a clearing.

* * *

The new moon reached to the ground through its beaming light, casting it in lots. It turned the clearing into a brighter place; the moonlight swarmed onto the grass and unto their faces. There came into their sight the Clow Card continuously circling itself above the ground, defying the gravitation. A mass amount of air cradled the relic-like object. 

Being breathless for a minute, the two girls and the little bear-faced being all stared at the air whirlpool spiraling near the green saplings adjoining the group.

Round and round, the air stream went until a dimensional space ate the card and prorogued the momentarily movement of the kaze. It was in a semi-bubble shape with a mixture of pitch black and velvety resonance.

"Ah! My Sakura Card!"

The green-eyed girl tried to verge on the unknown thing but only to be tugged on the shoulder by her best friend, painting uncertainty onto her face. Thus, the costumed-dressed girl obeyed Daidouji's request.

In the umpteenth blink of eyes, the pink petals flew across their faces and smudged onto their cheeks together with the wind's vigor. The dark-colored arena opened itself and diminished into nothingness.

Another mass of brown hair sparkled in front of Sakura's vision. Nearing the breathing entity, the other brown-haired girl, only much lighter than of the stranger, knelt beside him. He had a sword in grip, sheathed in golden coating and designed with royal red shaded ribbons. Other than that, his clothing was a little bit different from the modernized garments; his body full of cuts and injuries.

His face was buried on the ground so the people around him couldn't get the glimpse of his face unless they get a closer look.

"This aura… It feels so familiar…" her voice interrupted the deafening silence caused by the unnatural commotion and left her no choice but to unveil his identity.

Carefully, the lad's head was nudged a bit but only caused to make the young man groan in agony.

Tomoyo had her hunch up. She believed that she had heard that groan before.

The face lifted and the earth's satellite helped in identifying the person by flooding the lad's face with the beam of moonlight.

One gulped deeply and eyes widened. The other two kept their eyes peeled but surprised at the same time.

The brown-headed boy possess those same burning amber eyes that she treasured he most during these past years he'd left her behind.

Her eyes fell; the locks of her hair shaded the upper portion of her delicate face. She drowned again into those embedded ones.

There's no doubt about it. Sakura Kinomoto whispered to herself.

"Syaoran…"

* * *

**A/N: **_So far, how was it? Good? Bad? Lame? Okay? Put your comments in you review! Comments and critisms are accepted as long as they are addressed with respect _

**Notes**: The chapter title's meaning is "Arrival at a New World"

* * *


End file.
